The Claw
by StripedSweater13
Summary: What would happen to Mr. Krabs if Plankton killed his daughter? Mr. Krabs obsession with money is a form of grief for him. But when he finds a different, more powerful way of handling grief is discovered, mass destruction is caused in the Bikini Bottom


Mr. Krabs locked his boat and walked up his driveway to his front door. He was whistling a tune that is played in the Krusty Krab. He opened his door and walked past his living room into the hallway leading to his room. He past Pearl's room whose door was open just a crack. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar laugh that did not belong to his daughter. His eyes shot open, and he listened quietly.

He heard the laugh again. "Plankton!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed and hit the door so hard that it fell off its hinges. What he saw when he entered the room was more then he could handle. Pearl was on her chair, tied to it, and she was crying and screaming, even though she had a gag in her mouth. Plankton had a new invention with him.

"Mr. Krabs," Plankton started. "What a pleasure to see you." Mr. Krabs couldn't muster up anything. "I have a new invention, and I thought your daughter would be the perfect fish to test it on."

"No, please don't do anything to her. I'll give you anything," Mr. Krabs sputtered up.

Plankton grinned. "Give me the Krabby Patty formula."

Mr. Krabs shuddered. He looked at his daughter, and with one impulsive thought, sprang at her. But when he did, another contraption was shot in his direction. Mr. Krabs was caught up in a few inner tubes. Mr. Krabs struggled against the blow-ups. "Let me go," Mr. Krabs mumbled through the tears.

"Give me all your money, and the Krabby Patty Secret Formula," Plankton said through his evil grin. Mr. Krabs froze and looked at plankton. Mr. Krabs took a moment to take it all in. All the sudden, Plankton started laughing. "You took too long Mr. Krabs. I'm curious to see how this device works," Plankton laughed.

"No! I'll give you everything you want! I'll give you all me money!" Mr. Krabs screamed.

Plankton put his finger on the trigger of this steel gun. Mr. Krabs was bawling, and Pearl was hyperventilating. There was a flash of light, and then a loud Explosion.

6 YEARS LATER

Mr. Krabs was sitting in his office. He was counting his money for the third time that day. When he reached nine thousand and sixty four, his phone rang.

"Hello, how can we take your money?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"I have four million dollars ready to transfer into your bank account if you can do two simple tasks. Kill Chris and Betty. Money will be in your account when you are done." Said the other person on the line. Then the line went dead.

Mr. Krabs had a huge grin on his face. He ran out of his office. "Where are you going Mr. Krabs?" Spongebob asked. Mr. Krabs didn't answer. He scurried out of the Krusty Krabs and got into his boat. On his way home, He started thinking out how he would kill them. He could use a knife, or a gun, or even a bat. But the police would catch onto him easily if he killed them with one of those.

When he parked his boat in his driveway, an idea popped into his head. " _What if I used my claw?"_ He thought.

He went into his house and started looking up Betty and Chris's addresses. He started to carefully plot out his murders. All he could think about was the money. He went over to Betty's house and waited. Soon, Betty came out of her house to water her garden Mr. Krabs walked up to her. He took his claw.

SNAP!

After Betty was killed, Mr. Krabs felt a rush of adrenaline. It was thrilling. He couldn't stop now. He immediately went out to Chris's house. Chris was outside of his house, sunbathing. The anticipation Mr. Krabs was feeling was eating him up. He got out of his boat and walked over to Chris. He blocked Chris's light.

"Excuse me sir!" Chris started to say.

SNAP!

Mr. Krabs was thrilled! Two murders, within hours of each other put him on an ultimate high. " _What if I killed plankton?"_ Mr. Krabs thought.

Soon, not only was Mr. Krabs plotting Plankton's murder, but also four other people in the Bikini Bottom. Three of the other people were police that suspected him for the murder of Betty and Chris.

He finally found out the officers names, and soon searched up their addresses. He was now two million dollars richer, and had decided to buy a robotic snapping claw. It gave his claw more snapping power. He headed over to the police house, and one by one, he snapped his claw at their necks. They each fell onto the ground with blood pooling around their head.

Soon Mr. Krabs was holding people in his basement. He had half of the Bikini Bottom down there. Some included Larry the Lobster and Sandy the Squirrel. Spongebob was even down there. Mr. Krabs would kill one person each time the Krusty Krabs had a customer, preferably a police officer.

Patrick had not been caught yet, but Patrick started realizing that his best friend was gone. " _Where did Spongbob go?"_ he asked himself.

He searched the Krusty Krab. He searched his pineapple under the sea. He checked Gary's shell. Where ever he looked, his friend was not there. Finally, he went to Mr. Krabs house to ask Mr. Krabs if he has seen his friend.

He knocked on Mr. Krabs door, and the door opened immediately. Patrick took a step inside. He heard moans and screams coming from the basement. As he walked closer to the door, he heard sobbing. "No, please, i beg of you not to! I have a wife and a child!" Patrick listened closely. SNAP! Patrick jumped back at the noise.

He heard a evil laugh that sounded like Mr. Krabs. Patrick started to go down the stairs. Then Patrick heard Plankton. "I'm sorry for what I did! I shouldn't have killed Pearl!" Plankton was sobbing. Patrick started to run down the stairs, but was slipping on all the blood. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw decapitated fish everywhere. There were heads, and bodies, separated, covering the floor.

In the back, there was several cages. Spongebob and Sandy were in one. Squidward's head was next to the cage and his body was in the corner. Patrick was shocked. He started to run over to Spongebob, but Mr. Krabs grabbed him first.

"Oh, my first starfish! How fun!" Mr Krabs shouted.

"Please don't, Mr. Krabs. I am still young!"

SNAP!

The room went silent. Everyone watched Patrick's head hit the floor. Spongebob started crying on Sandy's shoulder. But then, everyone gasped. Patrick's head grew back.

"Surprise. Im a starfish," Patrick said. Mr. Krabs gasped. Patrick started running to Spongebob. Mr. Krabs started cutting his limbs off. But Patrick kept growing them back. He released Spongebob and Sandy. Sandy went up to Mr. Krabs and karate chopped his arm off. Then she grabbed his arm, and put it on like a glove.

"Good-bye, Mr. Krabs," and with that, she almost chopped Mr. Krabs head off. But someone stopped her.

Mrs. Puff stopped Sandy. She looked at Mr. Krabs and asked, "What are you doing?"

Mr. Krabs, seeing his love, teared up at realizing what he was doing. All the heads, and decapitated bodies lying on the floor. The blood, the organs, all splattered on the floor. "H-hold on to me, because I'm a little unsteady," Mr. Krabs replied.

Spongebob stared at Mrs. Puff in astonishment. "Where did you come from?" He asked her.

"I realized that the towns-fish disappearing. When none of you were at the Krusty Krabs, i came to make sure Mr. Krabs was alright," she responded. She turned her attention back on Mr. Krabs. "Eugine, The grief never stops, But this isn't how to deal with it."

Mr. Krabs looked at her, with sadness in his eyes. Soon, his eyes turned back into hatred as he leaped toward her with his only claw left, and everyone her a loud, SNAP!


End file.
